Big Brother
by Sugarpony
Summary: Gohaun and Goten are left home alone on a stormy night. Sweet little brotherly fluff.


AN: Hello, faithful readers! This is my first one shot. I wrote it a while ago, so please be gentle. Review and let me know what you think! Maybe I'll write a sequel.

Disclaimer: Sugarpony does not own or claim to own Dragonball Z.

?

Big Brother

?

Outside, thunder boomed.Chi-chi was at Bulma's, so Gohaun was left alone with Goten. Gohaun sighed. He sat on the couch while Goten was in bed. Thunder boomed again. Lightning flashed.

A three year old Goten came into the room, dragging a blanket and hugging his teddy bear.

Goten, what are you doing up? Gohaun responded. You're supposed to be in be.

Tears lined the child's eyes. I'm scared. I want Mommy.Mommy's not here, Goten, Gohaun explained. She's over at Bulma-san's house with Trunks and Vegeta-san.When will she be home?Not until after the storm is over. Goten, go back to bed.

Lightning flashed again. The room became very dark. A scurrying of feet could be heard as Goten ran over and hugged Gohaun.

Thunder roared outside.

Don't worry, Goten. It's just a power outage, Gohaun comforted his small sibling. I'm going to get a flashlight.Don't go! Goten squeezed his brother tightly. Don't leave me alone!

Gohaun returned the hug and picked up Goten. He walked into the kitchen, rummaged through a drawer, and found what he was looking for. He flicked on the flashlight. In it's light, he could see his scared little brother in his other arm.

I'll tell you what, he said, you can stay up with me until the power comes back on.Okay, Goten said shakily. The two headed back towards their bedroom. Gohaun set down his brother on the bed and then joined him. He set the flashlight between them.

For a while they just sat there, waiting for the storm to be over. Then, after Gohaun could not stand the scared look on his brother's face any longer, he broke the silence.

he said, grabbing the toddler's attention, do you know what used to think when storms like this came up? replied his brother in a small, shaky voice.

I used to think, Gohaun continued, that it was Dad fighting in Other World. The lightning is the energy of kamehamehas, and the thunder is his opponent falling to the ground.

Goten was now interested. What about when the lightning strikes? he asked.

That's when an enemy tries to attack the Earth. But in the end, he always fails, and Dad always wins.

But how do we know where the blast is going to hit? the child wanted to know.

We can't, but what we can do is figure out how far away it is. The next time you see lightning, count slowly until you hear thunder.

Lightning lit up the forest. Goten did as instructed. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi-

-Thunder boomed.

You counted to three. That means the lightning is three miles away, Gohaun explained.

That's good! Goten cried. Let's do it again! Once again, lightning struck. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi-

-Thunder rang throughout the heavens.

Now it's five miles away, Gohaun told him. That means it's moving away from us. Goten exclaimed. Suddenly, he saw lightning. This time, he only counted to two.

What's going on, Gohaun? he asked.

I guess that the wind keeps blowing the storm back and fourth, the older boy answered.

I'm tired of counting, Gohaun, Goten said sheepishly. He was afraid again. Tell me a story.Which one?The one about Daddy.

Gohaun sighed. Not now, Goten, he said. How about I just tell you the one about Mom? Goten sighed. He gave Gohaun the puppy dog eyes.

Alright, I give up. And so, Gohaun told his younger sibling about their father's death.

But he didn't really die, Gohaun, Goten persisted.

What do you mean, Goten? asked a confused brother. Of course he died. Everybody does.Well, he did, but not really.Goten, what are you saying?You're my daddy, Gohaun! He gave his father' a great big hug.

Gohaun was very surprised. He had not expected an answer like that. He had expected something like Oh, no! He's off training in secret, and he'll come back someday! You'll see!' but this completely befuddled him.

He hugged his little brother. One could just barely hear him whisper, I love you, too, Goten.

End.

?

Aww, isn't that sweet? Hit the magic button and tell me what you think!


End file.
